1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical lighting systems. In particular, the invention relates to electrical lighting systems for decorative miniature houses and village displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
Decorative displays of miniature houses and villages are common and widely utilized during the Christmas holiday season. When preparing such decorative miniature house and village displays, 110 volt alternating current (hereinafter V AC) available throughout the United States is frequently used to provide energy to energize the lights commonly utilized in the displays.
To energize 110 V AC lights in displays of miniature houses and villages with such common 110 V AC, each cord leading to a light in a house must be plugged into a female wall receptacle, or an electrical extension cord is plugged into a wall socket and extended to the electrical outlet cord from the miniature house containing the light or lights requiring 110 V AC. The cord from the miniature house requiring 110 V AC and other miniature houses or other structures requiring 110 V AC voltage are plugged into the extension cord until all outlets in the extension cord are full.
When displaying decorative miniature villages containing many miniature houses, churches, and other structures, many extension cords are needed to provide lighting, and the many bulky and unsightly cords detract from the aesthetic quality of the decorative display. Furthermore, concealment of the cords is difficult and adds further expense to the preparation of a decorative miniature village display.
Thus, there is a need for an electrical lighting system for decorative miniature houses and villages which eliminates the problems encountered with lighting such decorative miniature houses and villages with conventional electrical cord.
Exemplary of the related art are the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,664,055; 4,203,053; 4,462,066; and 5,248,276.